


囚鸟（R）

by ISUU



Category: JOJO乙女, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: 4P, F/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISUU/pseuds/ISUU
Summary: 我醒来是因为睡在你心上的鸟群。时时要迁徙，时时要逃避。*
Kudos: 24





	囚鸟（R）

****囚鸟** **

****里苏特/普罗修特/加丘x你** **

****我醒来是因为睡在你心上的鸟群** ** ****。** **

****时时要** ** ****迁徙** ** ****，时时要逃避。** ** ** ***** **

你从无尽的梦魇中挣扎脱身后，里苏特正坐在一旁的皮质沙发上居高临下地看着你。

他那双独特的漆黑虹膜上点着两缕有如鬼火一般的赤色，幽深又冷寂，静静盛放在漫无边际的黑暗中。

你小心翼翼地抬头偷觑，与他沉默地对视了一眼。风暴的漩涡在他眼中酝酿，你像被针扎了一般骇得收回目光，宛若惊惶的海岸，几乎立刻明白了如今的状况。

——你又被抓回来了。

里苏特毫无感情的冰冷目光在你身上梭巡审视，像台散发幽光的精密机器，你没来由得心头涌上一股委屈，酸酸地直达鼻头。你小声吸了吸鼻子，并不敢反抗——你已经吃了太多苦头了，只能可怜巴巴地扯了扯身上褴褛的碎布，蜷缩着抱紧了膝盖。

这是一间黑暗的小屋子，你熟悉得不能再熟悉了。唯一通往自由的入口只有那扇雕花的大铁门，门外有隐约的脚步声愈发靠近。野兽嗅着猎物的味道尾随而至，仅仅一扇厚重的铁门似乎并抵挡不住野兽的侵袭，他们轻慢的脚步声仿若踏踩在你的心上，嗡鸣着在你脑中共振，一步步攥紧了你疯狂蹦跳的心脏。

“她在哪？”

加丘的声音暴躁得可以。

另个一个声音似乎也压着怒火，你缩了缩脖子，猜测是普罗修特，他言简意赅：“地下室。”

男人皮鞋的踢踏声停在门口，老锈的铁门吱哑哀叫着空出一线，仿佛在哀悼你即将到来的命运。

灿金的发丝在你视野内晃过，普罗修特瞅了一眼像只刺猬般团住的你，不屑地嗤笑一声，给了你一脚，他开口嘲讽：“知道回来了？”

你被那一脚踹的仰倒，不可置信对上普罗修特侧头吸烟的剪影，他却并无什么愧疚的意思。你又慌乱去寻求平日里与你关系最好的加丘，希望对方能做出一些反应，然而加丘只是一反常态地沉默地瞪视着你，赤色的血丝爬满整个眼底。

“开始吧？”

普罗修特满脸写满了懒得多说废话几个字，抬起下颌征询地看向了里苏特，在得到首肯后掐烟走向了你。

他迎着你震惊的目光，露出一个恶劣的微笑。单手解开了裤子，一只粗长的阴茎迫不及待地蹦跳出布料的束缚，直直打在你的脸上。金发男人扶着阴茎在你脸上戳弄，末了又觉得没什么意思，侮辱似的用紫红肉柱在你脸上拍打几下，他的眸子在黑暗中闪烁着令人发冷的恶意。

低沉地从嘴里哼笑一声，他毋庸置疑地命令道。

“含住。”

腥热的性器蠢蠢欲动，如同一只淫邪的巨大怪物明晃晃停留在你眼前，你似乎能感受到肉棒散发的灼灼热气。它的颜色粉色偏紫，粗长又笔直的性器饱满胀大，耀武扬威地恐吓示威，那青筋如同盘龙一般盘桓其上，两旁的囊袋沉甸甸地装满了待发的子弹，随时准备一举命中。

你心知自己这回闯了大祸，他们定然不会轻易饶恕你，只好做出一副乖巧听话的模样，试图安抚这群暴怒的男人们。

这是一根漂亮又凶恶的性器，仅仅随意一瞥都能让下贱的妓女羞红着脸溃不成军。你伸手握住了敌人进犯的凶器，顺从地用柔嫩的脸庞讨好地上下蹭动，那紫红长剑被你半半禁锢，颇为不服地挣扎涨大，一鼓一鼓地随时能从你握不住的小手中逃之夭夭。

伸出舌头先在柱身上尝了尝味道，男人的性器有他独特的属于精液的腥味，抬头偷觑普罗修特的反应，男人神情高傲，伸手抚摸上了你的后颈，像安抚小动物一样轻轻捏弄。

你在心里给自己悄悄打气，将那根勃发的肉棒自下而上含弄舔舐，像只扒着主人衣角讨要食物的奶猫，将那根阴茎淋上一层淫靡的水光，亮晶晶地加热了室内燥热的暧昧温度。

他的性器太大，你犹豫再三，还是不敢彻底吞吃含弄。

普罗修特却没有那么多耐心，他压住你试图后躲的后脑，强硬地将已经硬得发痛的炙热性器捅入你的小嘴，那根肉柱又粗又长，你只能被迫张大了嘴柔顺地包裹住侵犯者低劣的侮辱。

阴茎直侵到底，抵住你喉咙深处肆意戳弄，你差点背过气去，强烈的呕吐感让你挣扎着想要逃离，男人半硬的阴毛随着顶弄戳刺在你唇瓣周围，扎得发疼，手抗拒地推挤着男人肌肉紧实的大腿，却被男人拽紧了后脑的发丝牢牢禁锢在原地。

口涎顺着唇角滴落在地面上，你情不自禁夹紧了双腿，被里苏特调教得敏感的身体已然情动，汩汩清流从粉嫩细缝中流淌开来，欢欣雀跃地迎接春天的到来。

“乖孩子，还想逃吗？”在沙哑的嗤笑声中，普罗修特在你潮红的脸蛋上爱抚般轻拍两下，对着站在一边的加丘招了招手，“加丘，过来。”

你的手中被塞入属于另一个男人炽热的肉棒，滚烫的温度骇得你不自在地想要往回缩手。加丘不耐地啧了一声，捉住你逃避的小手，将它按在自己兴致勃勃的肉柱之上，带动着上下抚弄。

你温顺地抚慰两根坚硬似铁的淫物，使劲浑身解数，竭力让两个暴怒的男人宽宥你的罪行，战战兢兢侍弄舔舐，两人的魔物却愈战愈勇。

火热的气氛在室内弥漫，你突然感到一双宽大的男人双手拉扯开你合拢磨蹭的双腿，男人的手掌粗糙有茧，抚摸在你柔嫩的皮肉上带来些阵阵刮痛。里苏特粗暴地撕裂了你仅存的内裤，将碍事的布料揭开扔到一旁，露出一朵滴水翁张的娇嫩肉花。

你从未被里苏特这般冷漠对待，委屈地闹着脾气想要蹬腿逃离，你埋下头小声呜咽，泪水不断从面颊上滑落。

“啧。”

普罗修特揪住你的发丝迫使你抬起脸来，然后实实在在地给了你一巴掌。

“别哭，吵死了。”他嘲讽，“身为一个背叛者连这点觉悟都没有吗？”

这一巴掌的清脆声确实止住了你的哭泣，你好像被打懵了一般保持着被打歪过头的姿势。

后方的里苏特沉默地看了普罗修特一眼，没做阻止。他没有修剪过的指甲戳捻你已然透露春潮的花径，用手牵连出一条长长的淫丝。

湿红翁张的女穴如同一朵完全盛开的艳丽花朵，绽放在里苏特的视野之中，被他手指刺激到的穴口痉挛着吐出一口透明的淫液，淫涩不堪地等待男人们更加粗暴的抚慰。

里苏特滚烫的阴茎抵着你通往爱欲的蜜口试探戳弄，他似乎并没有帮你做扩张的打算，不等你反应过来，一个十足异于常人的粗重肉刃便斩破重围直达敌方阵营。

你的宫口直接被破开，身体猛然一挺，画出一个妖娆的淫乱曲线，眼泪扑簌簌地晕了一片，那根巨物像条巨蟒，凶猛异常，毫不留情地抢先占有了温热的精巢。

你被突如其来的侵入肏得溃不成军，呜呜咽咽地含着另一个男人的性器哭泣出声，里苏特的性器尺寸太过粗大，以往他都会认真帮你扩张后才与你真正交合，现在毫无准备地被人骤然奸入，只感觉小小的鲜嫩穴眼都被捅破撑烂。

你的两只眼睛都氤氲了一层委屈的水汽，映着眼角情欲所致的妖娆红色，使得紧盯着你的男人们神色更是晦涩几分。

里苏特缓缓抽动起来。你嗓子里低低发出一声哀吟，漂亮澄澈的眼睛淌下一串儿泪珠。

疼痛伴随着被完整填满的强烈快感席卷了你的全身，酥酥麻麻地顺着你的脊柱攀爬而上，淫液裹着肉棒迸发得汁水淋漓。

你哼哼唧唧地吃着两个男人毫不相让的腥热凶器，下身的甜蜜小穴被巨熊一样健壮的男人粗暴抽插，红艳艳的媚肉食髓知味地在内里裹紧了敌方来犯的巨刃，柔情蜜意地舔舐讨好着带来快活的罪魁祸首。

里苏特知晓你身上一切敏感点，他鼓张的肌肉抱紧了你白玉般乱蹬的小腿，次次抽动都直冲花心，巨大的肉刃顶撞着酸软的宫口，花蒂被阴茎摩擦带动，硬硬地挺立在那里，花径内的淫丝蜜水汩汩地顺着男人抽动的动作滑出滴落，为侵犯者开拓出一条顺滑的道路。

太过猛烈的感受如同潮水般将你的口鼻淹没，你的脑子一片混沌，窒息在情欲的浪潮之中，完全凭借身体反射，吸吮讨好着男人们的性物。

普罗修特被你的深喉夹得一声闷哼，推开你半伸在外的殷红小舌射在你的脸上，他抚了抚你春潮带水的朦胧眼睛，将位置让给了加丘，走到了里苏特的身边。

加丘捏紧你的下颌，你的双眼因为沉溺性爱而失神涣散，缱绻淫荡的呻吟从你半露的舌尖上送出，低低回荡在狭小黑暗的地下室中。你的口水被普罗修特的肉棒捅得四散溢出，后方的美穴叽叽咕咕地吞吃着里苏特的阴茎，滴滴答答的汁液像是流不尽一样从你们交合的地方拉扯着丝线缓缓淌下。

你的面上潮红一片，被贯穿得高潮迭起，普罗修特射出的精液挂在你的右脸上，扯着发丝依依不舍地顺着你光滑的脸颊滑落，像个精网般捕捉住了独属于自己的母兽。

普罗修特把着你娇嫩的双乳揉捏玩弄，他和里苏特对上眼神，就着仍插在你体内的姿势换了个体位，滋滋吮吸阳具的花穴被搅弄地喷出一股春潮，你高吟出声，又被属于加丘的肉棒堵住了还想吟哦的嘴。

两根滚烫的阴茎抵着你后方两个入口摩擦试探，充沛的花液将两道美艳娇花淋上一层丰润的水色，一张一合又不知餍足地讨要更加充实的满足。

普罗修特摸了把交合处淋漓的体液，用那双水光淋漓的大手捏了捏你丰满的臀肉，在上面狠狠抽打了一下，被掌掴的臀泛出一丝臀浪，红痕像图腾一般慢慢浮现，他沙哑着嗓子笑了笑，两个火热的性器同时捅入了你的身体。

被兀然进入的穴道紧地让男人们吸气，你含着加丘的肉棒摇动头颅上下抚弄，唇舌舔舐着给你带来快乐的冠沟，啧啧嘬弄光滑的龟头，将性器上分泌出的全部腺液吞吃入腹，妄图浇灭体内熊熊燃烧的欲火。

嫩肉讨好地侍弄着前后两穴中冲锋陷阵的巨大男根，怯怯地吮吸着紫赤的龟头，恨不得能将更多精液吞噬殆尽。吃的饱满的花朵中两根赤紫阳具配合默契地翻来覆去，可怜的饥渴肉花只能呜咽着咕啾咕啾地顺从承受。

加丘偏爱你细嫩的乳房，他的力道很大，把你酥软的乳肉拉扯出奇怪的形状，他狠狠捻过你发硬的乳头，听你呜呜抗议的小猫般的叫声扯着你头发将肉棒开拓到小嘴更深的位置。

你堕落在爱欲的深渊无法脱身，致命的海浪风暴席卷你的肉体，你架着一艘木舟一同随着情欲起伏，全身上下三个小洞都被人肆意使用，连他们换了位置都没有感受到。

里苏特将半软的肉物插入你嘴里，即使已经是刚射完的疲软状态也让你吞咽得无比困难，他的龟头上残留着在你花穴中射出的精液，混合了你自己的淫水，像一支致命的迷情剂注入了你的身体，你眯上眼睛，一手抚弄普罗修特，一边仰望着里苏特伸出殷红的小舌轻轻舔舐。

加丘将淫根埋入你湿淋淋被肏开的通红小穴，被里苏特内射满满的精道噗嗤一声泄出不少浊精，加丘嫌恶地掌掴在你饱满白皙的臀尖上，低声骂骂咧咧。

“怎么被队长肏松成这样？夹紧。”

你委屈地呜咽一声，下意识夹紧了滑腻的媚肉，噗叽噗叽又挤出不少白色精液，加丘的狰狞的孽根大开大合地狠戾抽插，每次带出一些追逐挽留的骚淫红肉，精水被捣乱了一片，乱七八糟地糊在穴眼周围，淅淅沥沥地顺着腿根流淌下来。

你感到有几根手指探入早被玩弄绽开的后穴之中，是属于加丘的手指，他一边扣弄你被肏成小圆洞的后穴，将翻出的精水尽数抹在你被肏得发红的臀浪上，一边气极了似的羞辱着你：“骚东西，吃不饱？”

明明是下贱鄙夷的侮辱，你的身体却对这样的侮辱很是受用。肏开的淫穴咕啾咕啾地迎合着男根，花瓣被肆意狠厉的贯穿疼爱，颤抖地抖动着晶莹的露珠。穴腔像是怎么都吃不够一样，尽管是粗暴的奸弄，仍不知疲倦地吸吮着阴茎分泌出的每一滴腺液。

你被猩红滚烫的肉柱一次又一次地送上高潮的顶端，饥渴地吞吃着每一根让你快活的性器，压抑的呻吟与男人们低哼的轻喘谱写了最为美妙的性爱交响曲。

不知这场性爱过了多久，也不知经历了多少轮抽插贯穿，你连神智似乎也已经恍恍惚惚，漂浮于体外。

整个雪白的酮体没有一块完好的皮肉，青青紫紫像散落的花瓣一样布满你的身体，你的乳尖红肿，不知是谁的牙印像个烙印一般刻在你白嫩的乳房上。

你仿佛感觉到那些粗壮的肉棒仍不知疲倦地在你体内捣弄，肚子被射得鼓胀，不知多少精液顺着合不拢的淫窍潺潺吐出。曾经羞涩的嫩穴被玩弄到酸痛红肿，可怜兮兮地痉挛抽搐着，沉浸在高潮的余韵之中。

“咦，我来晚了吗？”

梅洛尼从门口探出头来，他抚了抚自己紫色的发丝，蛇一般冰冷的目光扫视过你狼藉遍布的赤裸身体。

他上前戳弄你青紫的伤口，调笑着用手指插进你被肏得外翻的花穴，搅了搅里面混杂的脏液。

抽烟的里苏特给了他一个警告的眼神，梅洛尼无奈地耸肩，将一块碎布卷了卷塞进你的穴口堵住流溢的白精。

“不这样做怎么怀孕啊？”他嘀咕道。

他凑近你脏乱的脸庞，在你恍惚朦胧的视野中猛然放大，俊美的脸上挂着轻慢的笑意，对着你的唇角怜爱地啄吻一口，伏在你耳边吐出一句话。

“我明天再来看你。”

“别再想跑了，这里就是你的自由。”

****有你的胸脯，我就心满意足，** **

****有我的翅膀，就足以使你自由。** ** ** ***** **

**END**

*引自《二十首情诗与绝望的歌》

**Author's Note:**

> 首发Lofter-ISUU，喜欢请多多评论支持❤


End file.
